


Let's Go Home

by HopeNotSeen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dressing Your Soulmate Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sending Disney my therapy bills, Millenium Falcon, Please give Rey a snack, Rey is hungry and thirsty, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Stripping, healing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNotSeen/pseuds/HopeNotSeen
Summary: Somehow, Ben has survived. He and Rey leave Exegol aboard the Falcon and have a soft exchange before taking a well-deserved nap.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, Things that make tros hurt a little less





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little scene I had to get off my chest after TROS.

“Strip.”

“What?” he gasped. His eyes were fluttering as he fought exhaustion, but he managed to infuse the word with endearing shock.

“I’ll help you,” Rey said, gesturing with the armful of clean clothes she held between their bodies. “You can’t fall asleep in that dirt.”

He resisted for another moment, staring down at her as he steadied himself with one hand on the pipe that stretched over the narrow bunk behind him. Rey met his gaze, doing her best to look stern. Then she heaved a sigh, tossed the clothes on the bunk and placed her hands on the edge of his shirt. She ignored the flush that spread over her cheeks as her hands grazed his skin. She peeled his shirt up. 

It was only practical. She grew up in the desert, where every day was a sweaty, dusty mess. A change of clothes and a good long nap was exactly what he needed right now, and she would be damned if she didn’t make sure that happened, despite the obvious magnetism between them even in their half-dead delirium. 

Once his shirt hit the floor, her hands flew to the front of his pants with equal business-like manner. 

“Watch it,” he said. His hands engulfed her wrists as he pushed her gently away. “I’ll do that myself.”

“Bout time,” Rey mumbled. She turned away and picked his dirty shirt off the floor, tossing it on the counter nearby. His pants quickly joined the pile and she scooped them up too, before stripping her own clothes and tossing them all together in the washing machine near the door. 

She turned back to Ben. He was sitting on the bunk in a hunch as if he could barely hold himself up anymore, his hands clutching his knees and his eyes closed.

“Ben?” she said. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything hurts,” he said, and then he opened his eyes and looked up at her. His expression went from tired to flustered in an instant. He worked his jaw and let his eyes linger over her body before taking a deep breath. 

“You look cold,” he said finally.

Rey laughed. Inexperienced as she was, she once thought stripping down to her skivvies in front of a potential partner would be awkward. But this was nothing like the mysterious men she had imagined on lonely nights. This was Ben. He knew her, and she knew him. The only thing she felt was buzzing anticipation. 

When they were both safe, and healed, she knew exactly what she wanted to do with him. Someday.

Ignoring the goosebumps that erupted all over her skin at his gaze, she took a few steps until she stood in front of him. He tilted his chin up to look at her. Then she reached over and grabbed the clean trousers she had found for him and slowly knelt between his knees. His dark eyes were lit with a new spark as they followed her to the ground.

She picked up one foot and then the other, slowly, reverently, as she helped him put the new trousers on. She slid them up over his knees and along his thighs, stubbornly ignoring the existence of the part of his body still covered in underclothes. She leaned forward and he lifted his hips up for her as she coaxed the pants to his waist and snapped them shut.

“Rey,” he said, his voice catching oddly in his throat.

She looked up at him and then stood. Her breath was strangely ragged. She held his gaze for another few heartbeats and then tried to step away, but his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. Her hands flew to his face, as they had the last time he had held her. She would never get enough of tracing his jaw, watching the dimples she never knew about come out as he smiled, caressing his soft hair. 

“You need to rest,” she said softly, dragging her eyes away from his lips for a moment to stare into his. 

He swallowed. “You saved me,” he said.

Her vision blurred as she remembered the moment she thought he had died. The moment he collapsed after pouring out all of his life force to save her. “I believe it was you who saved me,” she said. “Now lay down.”

His grip on her waist strengthened. “Not until you allow me to thank you,” he said. “Without you I would be dead. Rey, I was always dead without you.”

Rey traced her thumb over the corner of his mouth and leaned down and kissed him. He opened up beneath her lips and drew her in until she felt her head swim. She could drown in him. She grasped his shoulders to steady her shaky legs and then pulled back. 

“Never to me,” she said. “Lay down.”

This time he listened. She felt his large palms leave her waist and then he was lowering himself to the cot, pushing himself back until he was against the Falcon’s wall interior wall. He left a perfectly good place for her to lay next to him. 

She cast one last lingering look at his strong body laid out, waiting for her, before turning back to the washing machine and pulling everything out. She would never get used to being able to clean clothes so quickly and effortlessly, unlike the process on Jakku. 

When she turned back to him to ask him something, he was already asleep. She smiled and turned back to the pile of clothes. 

Her own were a bit too constricting for sleep, and she planned on sleeping for a long time. The hyperspace coordinates were set and they were days away from their destination. They had plenty of time to rest and heal before they arrived. 

She ran her hands over the soft fabric of his tunic, her finger catching in the hole from his saber. Then she slid it over her head and smoothed it down over her hips.

She climbed into the cot and snuggled close to Ben, pulling one of his arms over her. He didn’t seem to mind. He nuzzled the top of her head and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his warm chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's just a snapshot so I didn't bother explaining how they have the Falcon. Let's imagine that Lando picks them up with it and then leaves them to it and gets his own passage off Exegol. He can see the lovebirds need some time together. Sure, why not? :)
> 
> Also I tried to research washing clothes/laundry machines in Star Wars and came up with nothing, so I just decided they have a very speedy wash/dry machine on the Falcon so Rey can have Ben's shirt to wear to bed. Again, why NOT??? :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on continuing this story at all, but as I wait to get my chapter beta'd for my main WIP What We Love, this little scene popped into my head.

When Rey opened her eyes again, it was to confusion. She couldn’t remember where she was. She blinked in the artificial light. The Falcon. The faint memory of a really bad dream brushed her mind. Or had it all really happened? A heavy weight lay across her waist, pinning her down. She stirred, and everything came flooding back. 

Ben was practically glued to her body, his nose nestled in the space between her neck and shoulder and his breath tickling her skin as he held her close. She tried to push his arm away to sit up, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Ben,” she whispered, squeezing his forearm. “Let me up.” 

Without waking, he murmured and released her, turning toward the wall the bunk was shoved against. He stilled and began to snore.

Rey launched out of bed, pulling his tunic back down over her hips. She cast one more lingering look at his form, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, before she padded toward the cockpit. 

Progress on the navigation system indicated they had been asleep for more than 27 standard hours. Her stomach growled in dismay. She would have to hope there were some stores of food on board from Han’s various adventures. Otherwise they might have to make an emergency stop at another planet before their final destination. 

“Hey.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the soft interruption.

Ben filled the cockpit door, leaning against the wall with legs and arms crossed. He was still as undressed as she. Rey couldn’t help flicking her eyes over his bare torso before wrenching them back to his face. His casual body language was ruined a bit by the faint pink that spread over his cheeks as he looked at her.

“You should get dressed,” Rey muttered.

There was a pause. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he said. 

It was Rey’s turn to blush. Multiple responses danced around her mind. But before she could say anything, he uncrossed his arms and legs. In a shockingly few number of strides he arrived next to her and plopped down into the copilot’s seat.

“I don’t mind,” he said, glancing over the controls instead of meeting her eyes. “I’ll find something else.”

A cautious, timid sort of delight filled Rey at his words. While his head was turned away, she noticed the way his hair curled over the muscles at the back of his neck. She let her eyes trail down the deep curve between his shoulder blades. “Any ideas where we could find something to eat?” she asked.

“My dad usually kept a stash of emergency rations in a storage room next to the cargo bay,” he said, turning back to her. 

At this close of a range, Rey found the light dancing in his honey brown eyes did something to her. Something not at all unpleasant. She stood, and his gaze followed her as she hovered before him. “I’ll look for something,” she said.

She left the room in a hurry, partly to avoid doing something stupid and partly because her stomach was getting embarrassingly loud. 

In the hours that followed, they both ate, showered and dressed. Rey borrowed some clothes from the sleeping quarters. She wondered if the pants and tunic she slipped on once belonged to Leia. After dressing, she ran her hand over Ben’s tunic, and decided to put it on over top of everything. It was cold, after all, she reasoned, tucking the front into her trousers so she wasn’t completely swamped in it. When he saw her, his cheeks turned pink again.

Ben had a hard time finding clothes that would fit his massive frame. In the end he put his old trousers on and another black tunic he found rummaging in a drawer. He produced a black jacket from somewhere to complete the look. Rey hid a smile when she saw him. He was full dark lord Kylo Ren meets humble scoundrel. The end result was perfect. He was just Ben. 

“One hour till we drop out of hyperspace,” Rey said when they met back in the cockpit. “We’ll be on solid ground soon.”

“You haven’t said where we are going,” Ben said, his voice suddenly a whisper. He sat forward in the copilot’s seat, his long legs stretched out into Rey’s space. 

A nervous feeling fluttered in her stomach at his admission. She hadn’t told him. When she had dragged him out of the Sith temple to their awaiting ship, both half dead with exhaustion, and then stumbled into the cockpit after depositing him on a bunk, her only thought had been survival. Now reality came crashing back. 

He was Ben Solo. But he was also Kylo Ren, leader of the First Order. And she was taking him to the Resistance base.

Her long pause was a dead giveaway. A frown bloomed across his face. 

“What will they do?” he asked. He took a deep breath. “What – what do you want me to do?” 

Rey’s mind was unhelpfully empty of ideas. “We are exhausted. We need a place to rest and recover. Beyond that, I didn’t think.” She trailed off. 

“We?” Ben said. His gaze was so intense as he studied her features, seeking to understand. Rey struggled to meet it.

“I know what I want, Ben,” she said.

“And what is that?” he whispered.

“I – I don’t want to fight you anymore. I want to stand with you, like you saw,” she said, the words coming out in a jumble. “Please.”

His face was so pitifully hopeful then, it made her heart hurt. 

“I – I don’t want to fight anymore either,” he said. “I don’t know what that means for the First Order, for the Resistance.” He spanned the distance between them and took her hand, cradling it in one large palm. “But for you…. I came to Exegol as fast as I could because I couldn’t lose you. I love you. I would like to try to be someone that you could love too.”

Rey’s heart was beating out of her chest. She gripped his hand and hushed him. “I already do,” she said. 

She stood. She stepped between his legs and leaned over him. His head tilted back in anticipation, an expression of wonder painted across his face. She ran her free hand over his cheek and then placed a soft kiss to his lips. Fingers twined in hair and clothing as their kiss deepened. After a moment, Rey lowered herself to sit on his knee. When they broke apart for air, he cradled her close. She ran a finger over the dimples he flashed as he grinned at her. 

“I don’t know what will happen,” Rey said softly. “But these are my friends, and I trust them. When I tell them what you did to save us all, I believe they will help us.”

His grin faded then. He said nothing for a moment. Then he nodded. 

Behind them the controls beeped, letting them know they were dropping out of hyperspace. A green planet loomed before them. Rey untangled herself from Ben with reluctance and slid off his knee. Retaking her place in the pilot’s seat, she input the coordinates for the secret Resistance base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write a scene with them meeting the Resisitance too, because I'm a sucker for exploring that angst (and for proving out of stubborn spite that it can in fact be done, despite what official LF creators seem to think). So stay tuned for that. It may be a while, though, if I can get my other primary WIPs going in a better schedule.


End file.
